conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gran Colombian Federation
Isn't Russia capitalist now? It's not Communist, it's Semi-Presidential Republic. So why would this be allied with Russia? I'm fine with there still being alliance, though. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:23, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Well, since i've reached the nation limit, I'll probably simply have Gran Colombia as a blank nation, but while Russia is no longer communist, it still has relatively good relations with Venezuela, Cuba and (compared to the rest of the world) cordial relations with NOrth Korea, so I assumed that since Gran Colombia was partly a descendant of Venezuela, they would have similar relations. And wasn't the Russian MP (in the removed Greece thing) who called london "Capitalist Scum Town" implying that Russia's not completely capitalist? o.0 Sun Ling 22:55, 22 April 2009 (UTC) The communist guy was from Russia? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:00, 22 April 2009 (UTC) And, don't you only have this, taiping and britannia? That's not the limit. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:01, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm guessing from that comment you didn't write it o.0, but yes, it was a Russian MP. I think the Crescent League counts as a Minor country. Sun Ling 23:08, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Ah. . . the Crescent League. Was this supposed to be a plan to make everyone declare war on this country, and make this be an awesome war where every single country crushes this? 0.o —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:17, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Nah, I hate destroying things I make...but IRL, there are tons of countries like Venezuela that exist just to make snide comments and deny holocausts, and I like being a devil's advocate, even to myself. Sun Ling 23:18, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Then why is it acting so hostile? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:20, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Well, it's more or less mirroring what Venezuela did--nationalize anything that didn't belong to Venezuelans, expelling ambassadors, every nation that wants to get under the United State's Nose does this kind of thing. It's sometimes a bit boring being rational, you know. Sun Ling 23:23, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Well if every nation is going to declare war most likely, then let's declare war on this before you have to undo it. Well, I was hoping that we'd all be a little more realistic and let it be...I mean, even with George Bush nobody saw 'im talking about blowing up Venezuela... Sun Ling 23:31, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Like as in Cascadia makes its final decision and sends droids to Columbia. Also, why is Taiping siding with Everett in the Russia thing, aren't they enemies? Not that they would ide with Russia either. . . —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:36, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Politics, of course. Taiping has bad relations to both the Everett and Russia. But Russia is a nation that has proven it'll attack civilian populations, not to mention it's in close proximity to the Taiping Empire. If Russia and Everett were to go to war, then Russia's lands and resources would be diverted to the Western Front. If Taiping cooperates with Everett and Everett even tries to take any land as it is at the moment "protecting" Georgia, then the Taiping Empire would be justified in taking some Russian land. If the situation were to become bad in Russia, the Taiping would be able to withdraw fairly quickly while Russia turns its military around. As powerful as Russia's military is, it can't match Everett's Droid forces, and making an enemy of Everett is exceptionally risky, especially with Everett's many allies. It's far more politically expedient to side with Everett than against it. Sun Ling 23:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Everett has lots of tiny allies, but only the United States is actually large enough to help out. Plus it has lots of enemies. And Russia only used missiles to knock out power because it had to. In my view, Everett does an extreme amount of foreign interference. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:17, 23 April 2009 (UTC) No argument there about interference, but in the last war with Everett, Taiping forces fared for the worst, the only reason the Everetti were in a mood to parley was that I slammed a satellite into the Ronald Reagan. Russia, on the other hand, has a large land border that it cannot defend even in the best of times. If it had any reason to use an EMP missile, they should have used it on Japanese Army lines. Instead, they aimed for the chinese countryside, an area that has never been part of the war and that the Russian Army wouldn't be able to penetrate to in order to make use of the EMP Damage at any rate. Sun Ling 00:49, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Everett hasn't "interfered" with anything. Wars/Incidents Involved: *1. War On Terrorism JUSTIFIED (Everett and U.S. were victims of terrorism.) **a. Pakistan Front JUSTIFIED (Target: Taliban, Al Qaeda, Osama bin Laden) **b. Afghan Instability JUSTIFIED (Target: Corruption, Taliban) **c. Somalian Piracy JUSTIFIED (Pirates, Terrorists Attacking Everetti/American Ships) **d. 2009 Hamas Conflict JUSTIFIED (Defending Israel from terrorism.) *2. Iraqistan War JUSTIFIED (Asked by Iraqistan to aid in protection and defense from the US Coalition Forces & Iran & Syria's funding and aid of terrorists in Iraq.) **a. Hezbollah JUSTIFIED (Defending Israel from terrorism.) *3. Everett-Russia War JUSTIFIED (Defending ally Georgia from Russian aggression/imperialism.) *4. Circum-Asia War JUSTIFIED (Asked by India to aid and protect from Taiping aggression/imperialism.) *5. War On Drugs JUSTIFIED (Asked by Mexico to aid in combatting drug Cartel & terrorists.) *6. Georgian Rebellion JUSTIFIED (Defending Georgia from Russian aggression, rebel forces and collapse.) If you consider sticking up for your allies and aiding nations in need that ask for help, "interference", then fine. United Planets 02:10, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Ok. And why did Everett become an ally with Georgia? Also, Sun Ling, Russia lost about half of its border because of Siberia, now Taiping can only send its ships up the arctic ocean up there, Russia doesn't have any eastern ports any more. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:42, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Boo. So I either lose nothing but gain nothing, or I fight a war with Everett. Crap choices. Sun Ling 18:59, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :You can still fight against Russia, but it'll be pretty hard to do without going through Siberian or American territory, etc. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:28, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I could do it by going through China, but I'm not tempted to throw myself into that quagmire at the moment. Sun Ling 19:42, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Then you should go edit the events, because your ships are right now attacking Russian ships and I'm thinking about dispatching some R21 Shooting Stars to sink them. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:48, 23 April 2009 (UTC) XD Nowhere does it say I'm attacking them, I'm simply preventing them from going anywhere. If you attack, you'll be hitting the first blow, which will automatically turn international opinion against you. Russia won't be able to fight a two-front war with both Everett and Taiping. Russia's only weapons for space will be its Laser Satellites (which aren't launched until May) and ground-based lasers, meaning its defenses against Space Attack are limited at best. Everett has probably the most technologically advanced air force, Taiping has arguably the most advanced Navy, so a few Shooting Stars will do damage, but your own losses will mount, and is it a good idea to detach forces that could be used to fight the Everetti Air force against a bunch of warships that's blocking a bunch of arctic ports that are frozen half the time anyway? If you really want to sink 'em, go ahead, but you're doing more trouble to yourself than you'll do to the Taiping. Sun Ling 19:57, 23 April 2009 (UTC) You're blockading them, which is kind of war-like. . . But I would suggest you give it up, or I could surround your ships with another blockade, stopping them from getting them out until you agree to peace. Laser satellites are owned by Zulkavita. Plus it has the ion missiles which can destroy spaceborne or airborne weapons. Plus, LCDS to block bombs. Russia has gotten good stealth bombers plus the Shooting Star which is pretty advanced. Your navy is probably better, though. I'm not planning to sink them anymore, I'll just blockade the blockade. Don't you think that's a good strategy? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:08, 23 April 2009 (UTC) The major flaw in this being that you can't blockade something when your ships can't leave port. Not to mention the fact that the pacific is completely patrolled by New Japanese, Taiping and British Fleets, which, even if they will not join the blockade, will be perfectly willing to prevent Russian fleets from moving. Having the largest amount of satellites in space (well, not THE largest, Everett has close), we could simply win just by slamming our satellites into yours, nevermind using OUR laser satellites, and ion missiles are simply a smaller version of the radiation wave missile, which can be avoided by detonating it prematurely with the orbit barrier system. LCDS is a laser system, which is against missiles and solid weapons. Even since the beginning, the Taiping Space Fleet's main weapons are Electromagnetic Railcannon. Stealth bombers are stealthy in that they can evade radar, the same reason that the Everetti Raptor Fusions can avoid radar--but Taiping LRDS was long-since built to counter that, since it's based on the refraction of light instead of radio waves. And a stealth bomber isn't really a fighter compared to Oracles, even if Russian fighters can easily defeat Oracles in subspace combat. All in all, your strategy of blockade can only be done if you can assume that you won't be impeded--and in Arctic waters filled with the Taiping, Pacific Waters filled with Japanese and Britannians and an Atlantic inevitably patrolled by Everett, there's no way you'll be able to establish any kind of blockade. Cheers, Sun Ling 20:18, 23 April 2009 (UTC) You blockaded every single port?? 0.o And ion missiles are of no relation to the radiation wave missile, they move extremely fast, and could reflect the orbit barrier system. And the patrol thing is true? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:22, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Well, that's why you call it a blockade, isn't it? To circle something, you need to get around it, and a blockade's point is to prevent anything from getting out, so your fleets would still be bottled up. The Orbit Barrier system is a physical barrier, a physical weapon like a ion missile would fare even worse than a laser. And of course the patrol thing is true! Are you suggesting that one of the most sophisticated military powers in the world would simply expose its whole eastern flank? Everett wanted the world to "cut off Russia" in the words of United Planets in Future World Events 2009. Obviously, if Everett wanted the world to do that, doesn't it mean that they themselves are doing it? I won't assume that they're blockading your ports, but they definitely will be watching for a naval attack, especially by submarines on Everetti Shipping. :Yes, but where did you get that many ships for all of the ports to blockade them? And how the Orbit Barrier work, it is like a Dyson Sphere around the Earth, a sphere that lets the sun through, what? It would stop everything, would it? And of the about 300 actually powerful ships that exist is about every navy, it's enough to cover up an entire ocean? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:43, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Well, IDK about the Dyson Sphere, but the Orbit Barrier is nothing more than a sphere of orbiting debris, a mix of trash, spherical ball bearings and space junk forming an orb around the ship. It doesn't stop everything, but a missile would hit the debris and detonate prematurely, out of the range of the intended target. As for having enough ships, that's actually positively easy. For one thing, the Taiping Empire has always been a maritime nation, so its number would exceed 300, but let's ignore that and continue. There are 25 port cities in russia, 4 of which are in the Black Sea (which is nothing more than a duck pond in essence). With 25 ports, allotting 12 powerful ships per port would be enough, and with 21, only 14 are more are needed. This is assuming the Taiping navy is the ONLY navy blockading. Assuming that around 10 ports are in the Atlantic where the Everetti are, then that means that 20 ships would be able to cover every port city. 3 of those remaining 21 ports are in Siberia, so that means that Russia does not control it. That leaves only 18 ports, making 16 ships per port, ignoring Everett completely. If everett were in and 10 ports were guarded by them, you could get at least 37 ships to every port...you get the drift, I assume. If it were difficult to establish a blockade, then the US Navy would have had far more trouble blockading the confederacy, with more ports to trap. Sun Ling 23:02, 23 April 2009 (UTC)